


Are you the one I’ve been waiting for?

by emidegrey



Series: MX Goblin AU [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this, Goblin!AU, Goblin!Shownu, M/M, goblin au, mentions of abuse, this is basically from episode one when eun tak summoned the goblin, this is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: God, he was so tired.If only he could get away from this house. From this family. From this suffering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you for checking out this Goblin AU fic. I've been into goblin hell for the past few months and it's the only time I got around to writing this. I'm thinking of making it into a fic series, just some of the highlight scenes of the show but idk. ; v ; Anyway, I hope that you'd enjoy this as much as I've enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Title is from Stay with me by Punch and Chanyeol

God, he was so tired.

If only he could get away from this house. From this family. From this suffering.

Oh, how he wanted to return to being a child. Having nothing to worry about other than the chores his mother would ask him to do. How all he had to be was happy. Everything was simpler then.

Now, he had to look after his aunt and cousins that wouldn't care if he dropped dead one day. They'll probably be relieved that he's out of their lives for good. He wouldn't be surprised if the beatings would eventually land him in a hospital. If the bruises he has aren't enough warnings.

Let him add that ghosts meddling with his daily life doesn't help him one bit too. Seriously, they're just annoying. They'd cling and scare him even if he acts as if he doesn't see them anymore. Murmuring things like he was being looked for by someone and that he's the 'Goblin's Bride'. A bunch of bull if he was asked.

So, here he was sitting alone by the bay, birthday cake in hand, contemplating if he should just jump and let the waves eat him up. But he knows he's too stubborn and prideful to end everything. If anything, he'd want to be successful someday and show his aunt how better off he was.

"I can't believe you have a sister like that, Mom." Kihyun murmured to himself as he lit up one of the three candles on the cake.

"And of all people to be left with, it has to be her. She hardly even treats me as family." He continued. "They even forgot it’s my birthday today. I can't believe I got hit for sleeping in."

Kihyun felt his eyes sting a little but he blamed the cold breeze that blew past. He wasn’t being emotional right now. He was definitely not. "How unfair."

After lighting up all the candles, he just sat there admiring the violent waves of the sea, reminiscing about how he used to play here with his mom all the time.

"Ahhh, I miss you so much, Mom." The brown-haired male murmured. "I wish you were still here."

Again, he can feel his eyes sting. His vision blurring soon after. And then the first teardrop slid down the side of his eyes.

"I promised I won't do this anymore but..." the brunet couldn't bring himself to continue. He felt the tears continue to drop one after the other as childhood memories start flooding his thoughts.

"Just this once, Mom, please..." He muttered. Closing his eyes, as he remembered his mother's words about wishing wholeheartedly because sometimes, there are deities out there that could be listening. 

 _'If this is true then I'm praying for you to come take me out of this hell hole. Give me money to start on my own, and maybe...'_ he can feel his cheeks redden a little but the embarrassment wasn't enough to cover the loneliness he felt.

"...just someone to care." he muttered out loud before blowing the flames.

With the back of his hand he wiped his tears away, feeling slightly embarrassed that he teared up from what he did, before humming a song for himself.

"Who are you?"

Kihyun felt himself startle at that, his hold on the cake almost slipping. Turning to look at where the voice came from, he was surprised to see a handsome man standing there, flowers in hand; His face contorted in confusion. Like he didn't know where he was.

"Who are you?" He asked back, he placed the cake to his side as he stood to face the man properly.

Again, the taller male looked even more confused. "You're the one who called for me. Why?"

"Excuse me?" Now it's Kihyun's turn to be confused and he tilted his head the slightest.

"What did you do? What are you exactly?"

"I don't understand what you're talking about."

A frown was coming on to the taller male's face and he clenched the flowers he held a little tighter. "You wished to get out of here, money, and a lover. But you're not dying. I don't understand how you were able to call for me, even more summon me here."

Kihyun raised an eyebrow at that. "Summon? What-"

Suddenly he remembered where he first saw the man and he felt himself turn cold. He finally noticed the sword sticking out the other’s chest.

"You're not human, are you?" He said out loud, his eyes turning away, his heart beating loud. "I saw you on my way home the other day. The other ghosts were afraid of you."

God, he sounded crazy but it's not like he's wrong with the other being a supernatural being. What with that sword stuck on his chest, he couldn't be human at all.

Was he a grim reaper? He didn't look like one though. Kihyun had seen a grim reaper once when his mother died but that was the last of it. Shit. Did he look him in the eyes? Wasn’t there some kind of reminder not to look them in the eyes or your life span will decrease? Fuck, was there that kind of rule in the first place?

"I still don't understand how you were able to summon me." Kihyun can hear the frustration in the other's voice, keeping still in case the other lashed out.

"I told you, I didn't. Can you just go? It's not like you can grant my wishes." he muttered, keeping his eyes towards the flowers the other man held in his hand. They were an unusual bunch of tiny white flowers and green leaves. Kihyun couldn't distinguish what it was but somehow, they were comforting to look at.

"They're buckwheat flowers," The man spoke quietly.

“I didn’t ask.”

"They mean lovers."

The sadness in the other's voice was enough to make him look up and Kihyun was finally able to look at this man fully.

He was attractive to say the least and Kihyun can feel his cheeks reddening. His heart continued to beat wildly in his chest. The guy was tall and broad but his face looked soft and kind. Small eyes, high nose, and plump lips. He’d admit the guy is his type but he would never say that out loud.

"Here." The guy stretched out the hand holding the flowers towards him, and Kihyun reached out mindlessly, taking the flowers off the taller male's hand.

"Happy birthday."

The shorter male felt his heart skip at that, breath stuck in his throat.

“Who are you?”

"Don't worry. I'll take care of your wishes." The man said softly before he reached out to slightly touch the bruise on Kihyun's cheekbone, only to have the smaller male flinch.

A sad smile crossed the other's face before he turned and disappeared in a mixture of smoke and flame.

Kihyun stood there confused about what happened. He continued to stare at the spot where the man was standing before, turning this way and that to check if he was still around.

Clenching the flowers in his hand, he thought of what exactly was that man and if there were any truth to his words. What Kihyun's sure about is that he's not human...

...and the fast beating of his heart wouldn't stop.

 

He wanted to see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far ; v ;  
> Comments would be nice! Or chat with me over twitter @emidegrey!


End file.
